


Sexbomb

by Kinkyami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren and Levi have a strong relationship, GAY GAY GAY, Multi, Nanaba with makeup, Sex, a lot of crushing on each other, eren's gay ass, fuckboy jean, horror movies, sasha playing hard to get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkyami/pseuds/Kinkyami
Summary: It was the beginning of getting your head flushed in the toilet, having sex in the bathrooms and eating the shitty food from the cantina. And it all happens in high school.And somehow destiny bring a gang of sexually confused teenagers with their unplanned future in front of them together.





	1. Sweaty brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and the poor idiots have to deal with the next three years of it. And as people get known, Eren meets a particular rude, yet breathtaking ravenette in the park.

We know how it works. Hearing that irritating alarm, forcing yourself out of bed, cramming the breakfast in your mouth, runs to school, meeting all the assholes in that hellhole, goes home after a boring day, then goes right to your room and collapse on your bed. Then repeat. Every. Single. Day.

So that's basically what high school is about. Listening to girls complaining about fuckboys, trying to get your books while a couple makes out in front of your locker and talking shit in the bathrooms. And today it's time for the new poor fuckers to entrance the gate of hell. Only sixteen-years-old victims who were now standing in front of their nightmare. It was like middle school, just ten times worse. Or maybe twenty.

All the sweaty, brat-looking brats squeezed together in the not-so-big schoolyard, so they could hear the headmaster having his speech about how wonderful the next three years will be. Haha, bitch please.

And one of those many sweaty brats were Jean, the so called fuckboy, and Connie, the bald guy.

"Hey," Jean whispered to get Connie's attention. He pointed at girl's ass that stood I front of him. The baldy just nodded and he went for it.

Then he brushed against her ass as the poor girl just turned around and gave him a death glare. Connie on the other hand, grabbed the other girl's ass that stood in front of him, and in return he got a slap across the face her.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath, amused by what just had happened.

Not long after the kids had being pressed together, they filled the halls instead and went to the classes they had been informed about that was theirs. And as the teacher spoke up, the anxious teenagers stiffened.

The teacher looked quite young, with black hair that were styled fancy, due to his eyes he looked half asian. He was quite attractive to be accurate. Some of the girls were already drooling and especially Nanaba who were already checking out his ass.

But of course, it's Nanaba we're talking about. Even a blind person can tell he's gay. Really fucking gay. And since it's the first day of school today, he had to look good. And when you're going to look, you need to use expensive make up. Well, that's at least his way of thinking.

So he went with long fake lashes, red eyeshadow with two fake, red diamonds right under his eyes, plus a wine red lipstick.

"Okay guys, we won't do anything special today because I already feel sorry for you, so we will use our time on getting known with each other," the teacher clapped his hands together. "I'm Jumin, your English teacher,"

He gestured for the next person to introduce themselves. It was a girl, reddish brown hair, brown eyes and Connie recognized the girl from earlier today. Well damn, it was the girl with the ass he "accidentally" grabbed.

"I'm Sasha," she said. The person next to her raised as she sat down.

"Connie here," he said and winked at Sasha next to him, but she just rolled her eyes. The next person was a tan girl with many freckles. She didn't look really friendly at first but then a smile spread across her face. Or it was more like a goofy-evil-ish smirk.

"I'm Ymir," she pointed at herself with her thumb. Next to her, another freckled guy raised up. He looked more friendly with that smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Marco," he had tan skin and light-brown eyes. Then a girl with black hair and pretty tan skin raised up.

"Mikasa," she seemed really blunt and boring but she was quite pretty. And then there was Nanaba's turn. The slender boy raised up. He had black skinny jeans and a pink sweater where it said '1-800-hotlinebling"

"Hi guys, it's Nanaba, bettah than nevah," he snapped his fingers in a sassy way. Then a light-ginger haired girl raised up.

"Hi, I'm Petra," she also had a pretty friendly smile. A few others introduced themselves before the bell rang and everyone ran out.

The halls soon got filled with sophomores and loud talking filled the empty air. Not long after, people were already in the cantina so they would have somewhere to sit.

And one of those people were Marco and Eren who was practically pushing everyone out of the way to get through. Or it was mostly Eren because Marco were too scared of anyone getting hurt.

Once they got to the filled up cantina, they spotted one table that was available. But of course, there was other people that had the same target as them as well. It was Jean, Connie and Ymir. They were all eyeing each other.

They were like enemies before killing each other. It was twenty intense seconds before they ran to the to the table. But once they got there, there was a ravenette that sat down at that very table. They all stood there watching the the familiar girl from class, reading a book till she noticed.

"Can I help you?" there was boredom in her voice.

"Listen princess, we were actually going to sit here," Jean leant on the table and came with his flirty tone.

"Looked empty for me," the blunt kid said calm and kept reading. She didn't seem really affected by Jean's "trick".

"Listen here you little-" Ymir got cut off by Connie holding his hand over her mouth.

"Now, why don't we all sit here?" Connie tried to lighten up the mood and they sat down started small conversations. It was amazing how six people who barely knew each other, just had sat down together. Well, maybe that's just how high school works. Or maybe not...

-

It was finally a short break after a way-too-long hour of having a fucking pop quiz with Zen. Levi had went to the park because there was too many annoying people at school. So instead he wanted to sit for himself. He didn't have to go before twenty minutes anyway.

He sat down on a bench that was under a big tree. It was a bit chilly outside and Levi could feel the cold creep up on him, so he pulled his sleeves over his hands. His mind completely went blank as his eyes scanned the view. The different colors that was smudged across the skies.

And as Levi was admiring this, Eren noticed the raven-haired boy that was sitting there. He looked quite familiar from somewhere, probably school. He thought about going to ask, or would that be weird? Nah, fuck it. What isn't better than boys? At least for Eren.

As he got closer, the brunette got to see more details of his face. Eren was like one foot away but the other male didn't notice because his eyes were closed. The wind was blowing through his hair slowly, it was like in a movie. His raven-black hair went well with his pale skin, and his cheekbones that were incredibly amazing.

As Eren tried took another step, the other male opened his eyes and everything shorted for him. In this light, they shine so much. It was like crystals that was boring holes in you.

"What do you want?" he asked kinda rude.

"Oh, uhm, do we go at the same school? You looked kinda, familiar..."  
Eren was totally making a fool of himself.

"Then we probably do," he looked at the horizon again. Then Eren noticed something, he looked a lot like the girl from yesterday.

"Hey, do you have a sister?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No, you just looked a lot like a girl I met yesterday,"

"You have a special interest in my sister?"

"Wha- no, I uh, I'm not like that. No, fuck, I'm not- forget it," Eren have always been a really awkward person so it was weird talking to a person that was so blunt.

"Good," then Eren didn't know what to say anymore. Well, he still doesn't know his name.

"I'm Eren,"

"I didn't ask for your name,"

Rude.

"That's like not asking for friends," Eren felt himself getting a little irritated by his attitude.

"I don't need any of that shit," he was kinda loosing it right now.

"Fine, have a good day with being lonely," the green-eyed boy spun around and walked away.

Eren was actually going to meet Armin in the park, but he'll have to meet him somewhere else. But when Eren started walking out of the park, he felt kinda bad for what he said. But it was the other guy that was so rude in the beginning.

When he was getting close to the school, he noticed his little blonde friend.

"Weren't we supposed to meet in the park?" Armin asked.

"Was already there," Eren walked past him and he followed.

"Is something wrong?" of course he understood something wasn't right. That's how Armin is.

"I met an incredible rude person there,"

"Who?"

"I don't know what his name is, but I know who his sister is,"

"Who?"

"Mikasa, I think?"

"Mikasa? She's in my class,"

"Speaking of the sun," they spotted Mikasa who was standing alone but then Jean and Connie went to talk to her. Armin and Eren did the same.

"What are you doing?" Eren interrupted their conversation.

"Talking with this princess of course," Jean smirked at Mikasa who just stood there, showing no emotion.

"That's how you talk with girls? Wow, good luck with getting laid," Eren patted him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that girl looks at guys like you as fuckboys. You know, flirting with everyone and stuff,"

"Well, at least I can talk to girls. Unlike you,"

Haha, jokes on you. Eren's gay as a rainbow.

Eren opened his mouth to say something else but he got cut of by someone yelling a few foot away from them. They all turned around to see a... Girl? Boy? A person.

"Mikasa! Woohoo~ where's your little-brother at, hm?" they hang an arm around Mikasa. Eren's head shot up at the words. Her little-brother?

"I don't know Hanji, he's probably out somewhere spacing out,"

"He's at the park," the green-eyed boy said.

"You met him?" Mikasa sounded surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Are you his friend?" Both Hanji and Mikasa asked kinda shocked.

"Haha, no. He didn't seem really open for it,"

"Yep, that's him,"

"Can I ask what's up with his attitude?" Eren got curious about her brother.

"He haven't always been like that. But the past years he kinda stopped being open with other people,"

"Why?" Mikasa just shrugged and the her eyes trailed to somewhere else.

"There he is," she said and Eren turned around to see the the same, incredible breathtaking ravenette. He would probably be attracted to the guy, but his attitude ruined the whole thing.

Then his eyes locked with Eren's and they stared at each other for a moment before he kept walking.

"It's like that all the time. He doesn't really like being around many people. He never even show a sign of smiles,"

Eren felt more and more curious. What's the reason he's so rude? Why doesn't he smile? What about friends? Isn't he lonely?


	2. Lesbianism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir meets an angel, Mikasa reunite with her old best friend and Marco makes Jean forget about girls for a second.

Its been almost two weeks in hell.  And it was another day of seeing the fake side of the teachers, a day with being greeted by your old friends before you completely loose contact with them and a day with running down the halls so you don't get late for class.

It was one of those days for Christa. The blonde girl was hurrying down the stairs with her arms full of books. She was already a bit late, and this was a catastrophe because she can't get any remarks.

She tried to walk faster but her short legs made that kinda hard. Then she saw the familiar corner that meant her classroom was near. As Christa tried to get through the sea of people, she was about to swing around corner and by her surprise, she crashed her face into a chest. Like, two boobs.

She slowly backed up, and there was a brunette with tan skin that was standing there. Also known as Ymir. The freckled girl would have punched Christa, but once she laid her brown eyes on the little girl, she just smiled.

Christa on the other hand, was so embarrassed her cheeks were red. But when her blue eyes saw that the taller one wasn't mad, she relaxed a little.

"Sorry," the blonde one avoided her gaze but she could still feel the other's eyes on her.

"It's okay," her smile grew because of the red face that was in front of her. Due to Ymir's gayness, she found this girl incredible cute.

"I need to get to class, if you could excuse me," she hurried away trying not to think about the incident.

-

Mikasa was walking out after school finally was done. People were running out of the doors, and she understood why. School isn't the best thing ever, but at least you can meet your friends there. And just as Mikasa thought that, she saw a way too familiar blonde girl.

"Annie," Mikasa said.

"Mikasa,"

"I didn't know you went to this school. When did you move?"

"Three months ago," Mikasa nodded understanding. "Didn't know you went here either. Levi too?"

"Yeah, I'll never really get did of him,"

"I think it's more like him never getting rid of you,"

"Damn it, you're right," Mikasa's lips twitched up. It's been a while since she actually felt like this. After her ex best friend, Annie and her lost contact, she haven't been in the same mood as usual. It's a year since they saw each other, and still they don't greet with a hug or a hi.

The two of them were really close, maybe a bit too much someone meant. They were always together, never leaving each other's side.

_"You two sure are close,"_

_"It's nothing like that,"_

The both of them had gotten that a lot. Many times. And then it came to that point where they understood people were right. They knew it very well. Their conversations became more awkward, if they were seen together, people would start asking again. And that's how it went. They didn't just loose contact.

They lost each other.

-

"You know, Annie goes to the same school as us," Mikasa broke the silence as they she and Levi were standing outside 7 eleven.

"Oh really? When did you meet her?" he asked.

"Yesterday,"

"So are you two going back with being 'friends with benefits'?"

"We never were,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever,"

It became quiet again before they met Hanji.

"Well hello my two fella chicken nuggets,"

"Annie have moved back," Levi decided to tell Hanji. They just blinked.

"Will you go back with fucking her?" they asked.

"No... Anyway, Levi, I heard you met Eren," Mikasa tried to start a new topic.

"I don't know who that is," Levi lied.

"Apparently you met in the park,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Levi wasn't in the mood to starting conversations that involved him. He never were.

"Come on Levi, we have to talk about you too sometimes," Hanji elbowed his arm.

"Not really,"

"Geez, you're so hard to talk to," Levi just shrugged. The two siblings then fell silent while Hanji kept rambling about what had happened today.

"Lil coconut bun!" Hanji's eyes focused on someone else who was Armin. He had just walked out of 7 eleven.

"Hey," he smiled at them.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Eren," that caught Levi's attention. "You can come if you want,"

"Sure," they agreed, well not exactly Levi though.

They walked to a playground where they met Eren, Connie and Jean.

"Princess," Jean smirked as he laid his eyes on Mikasa but she just rolled her eyes.

"Shall we call anyone else?" Connie asked.

"I'll call Marco," Eren said and found his phone.

"I can call Christa and Sasha," Mikasa did the same as Eren.

Not long after they got there and the whole group of people were together. Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him a lot, but he was too busy giving Jean a death glare as he was hitting on his sister. Connie was flirting with Sasha but she was just playing 'hard to get'. And Ymir was overjoyed when Christa came.

"Guys, we should do this more often," Hanji said when it started to get dark.

"I totally agree," many of them said 'yeah' and nodded.

And that's how the group first got gathered together.

-

It's been a month and Jean had still not gotten a hook. He was now walking down the hallway, checking out girls. Smirking, winking, looking. Nothing works. What have happened to this generation?

Then he spotted the tan brunette that was getting books from his locker. _Marco_. Since the day everyone met up that day and understood that it wasn't the worst to hang with each other, Marco and Jean had become more friends.

"I don't understand it," Jean leant on the lockers next to Marco.

"What?"

"Why haven't one girl flirted back?"

"Probably because you're doing that,"

"Doing what?"

"Flirting with everyone,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes Jean, that's why people look at you as a fuckboy,"

"I'm not a fuckboy," Marco gave him a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. "Marco~ you need to help me with getting some hookups,"

"Don't ask me, I'm not good with girls,"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't think about girls," Marco was hinting.

"Don't think about girls? Are you crazy?!" the freckled boy just shrugged.

"You should relax, girls can't be the only thing that goes through your head,"

"Uhm, yes, actually it is,"

"Jeez, you're unbelievable," he sighed and started walking away.

"Fine, I'll think about something else. Want to watch a movie or something today? You know, putting my mind somewhere else,"

Marco gave him a big smile, which was exactly what Jean wanted to see.

"I would love that, Jean" he then went to class as Jean watched him. He's happy he's able to see a smile like that. Especially from Marco.

-

Marco was making everything ready for Jean to come over. They agreed to watch a movie at his place because his parents weren't home. Jean would choose the movie and of course he picked a horror movie which Marco wasn't so fond of. He decided to call Jean to see if he was on his way.

"Hi, where are you?"

"Look out of your window"

"I swear if this is some kind of the 'say anything' movie-" he looked out and saw the Jean with his phone in the air and music playing. He had a goofy grin on his face when he saw that he managed to make the freckled boy laugh. That was his goal after all.

Marco got down and opened the door where Jean was standing with a slight smirk.

"How classic," the brunette chuckled. "You know, if you did that to a girl, they would be wrapped around your finger,"

"Oh really?"

"I'm sure of it. Now let's go watch the movie," the both of them went up to his bedroom and found Netflix on his mac. They turned the lights off, drew the curtains and sat down on his bed.

"Which movie did you pick?" Marco asked.

"You'll see," the movie started and the title appeared, which earned a sigh from the the tan one.

"Of course you picked poltergeist,"

Not long after watching the movie, a jump scare came and Marco slightly jumped as he clenched to his chest. Jean turned to look at him.

"Too scary for you huh?" he ignored his playful smirk and kept watching. "Wait, before we continue, we need popcorn,"

"Okay, you can go get it,"

"Nah-ah, I ain't going out there alone,"

"Too scared maybe?" now it was Marco's turn to tease.

"Shut up, I'll go get the popcorn," he raised up, went to the door and right before he opened it, he turned around to look at Marco. "But then you have to sit here, in this dark room, all alone if you don't join,"

"Fine," Marco mumbled and got up. They opened the door carefully and peeked out. The hall was dark due to how late it actually was. "You'll go first,"

"No, you live here so you go first,"

"You wanted popcorn, so you first,"

"No, you,"

"No, you,"

"You,"

"You"

"You,"

"Fine," Marco finally said. Jean remained close to him as they walked slowly down the hall, then they came to the stairs that looked like an eternity.

They looked at each other before taking a step. Then another one, another and another. And then they basically ran down the rest of it. Finally they were in the kitchen and checked the closet where the popcorn usually are.

"Shit," Marco cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"There's no popcorn left,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" the freckled one shook his head as their widen eyes looked at each other. It was like they were in a real horror movie. And then, a creak was heard. They both turned around slowly, their skin pale like they had seen a ghost.

Behind the door, there was a creature with four legs, eyes that shined in the dark, who murmured at them. If there was light in the house, they wouldn't be so scared of the dog that actually is incredible cute. But now, it looked like a monster in the dark.

They both sprinted up the stairs, through the halls and shut the door behind them. Then they continued the movie like it never happened. Through the movie they had now put a blanket around them. Then there was another jump scare. And this time it wasn't Marco who got scared, it was Jean.

"Oh my fuckety fucking shitty christ!" he practically yelled which made Marco burst into laughter.

"Too scary for you huh?" Marco teased.

"Shut up,"

And as the movie was done, none of them had realized they had sat closer through the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter, hope you liked it


End file.
